


Desert Sunset

by QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)



Series: VLD Post Season 8 Canonverse Angst [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/pseuds/QuantumAbyss_mal
Summary: Where Keith is committed to moving on and a complete stranger appreciates what he’s got.Trigger warning for dedicated sheiths: this is NOT a story where Keith and Shiro are together romantically.Both alien species and partner name are arbitrary. If you think it could be better, I’m open to suggestions!
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/OMC (Voltron)
Series: VLD Post Season 8 Canonverse Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868650
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Desert Sunset

The room is dim in the twilight, dominated on one side by a floor to ceiling wall of bookshelves and by high windows on the other. Keith can see the last pinks and greys of sunset through winter bare branches outside. He’s reminded briefly of watching sunset on the bluff with Shiro. It warms him, then he blinks, and it passes. That was a long time ago. Shiro was married now. Had been married for—god—he realized he didn’t even know how long. 

Xolis, the Jerekovian, was already undressed, his broad chest bare, covered below the waist by a sheet and reviewing something on his data pad when Keith finally walks through the bedroom door. Good lord, Jerekovians are covered in hair. They exchange genuine smiles before Xolis turns his attention back to the data pad. Keith walks to the corner of the room and pushes down butterflies. 

This could be it. Keep it together Kogane. 

He removes his street clothes carefully, less familiar with the closures and fabric than with his Blades uniform, but he manages, and once he has completely disrobed, he takes extra time, his back to Xolis, to fold his clothes neatly and stack them on a chair. An extra breath to let the flush in his cheeks clear, he hopes. 

He turns to find Xolis’s soft gaze tracing the line of his shoulder, the musculature of his thighs appreciatively, still holding the data pad in one hand. Keith moves toward the bed a little shyly, a lock of dark hair escapes his plait and falls forward across his eye and cheek, and Xolis turns to place the data pad on the bedside table. Keith crawls across the bed to where the Jerekovian is lying and throws a leg across his waist to straddle him over the sheets, moving purposefully, giving a couple exploratory wiggles of his lean hips. 

Keith straightens his back and looks down, confidence surging as he watches carefully controlled heat flash behind Xolis’s eyes. 

Xolis is taking his time, looking Keith over from where he lays below him on the bed. His hands rest lightly on Keith’s hips, straying occasionally to catalog a freckle, a scar. Always returning to rest lightly again at the curve between Keith’s waist and legs. 

“What should we do? What do you like?” he asks, his eyes connecting with Keith’s, his thumbs rubbing absently along the outside of Keith’s thighs. 

Keith looks down and to the side, tucking the escaped hair behind his ear and swallowing. This is it, moment of truth. 

“I-, I don’t really know. I haven’t ever really done anything like this before.” 

He glances back toward Xolis’s eyes. He’s not sure what he expects to see there. Shock? Discomfort? Rejection? Avarice? 

There’s surprise, but there’s also softness and wonder. Like he’s just discovered something rare and new. 

“Nothing?” He clarifies.

Keith looks down and away and shakes his head, hair escaping again from behind his ear. 

Xolis reaches up to tuck it back again and then runs his fingers gently along Keith’s jaw to his scar, tracking their progress with his eyes. Down his neck, tracing faded purple. Across his shoulder. The lightest whisper of touch. The curve of his pec, the line down his abs. His strong, but slight wrists. 

He looks up into Keith’s eyes again and waits until he’s sure he has Keith’s full attention. “What a waste,” he breathes. 

Xolis shifts abruptly under Keith, bending at the waist and supporting himself on an elbow to bring his face closer to Keith’s waist, where he’s still folded, straddling the Jerekovian’s middle.

Xolis’s hazel eyes look up through dark lashes then flutter shut as he presses a kiss to Keith’s hip. “What a waste,” he intones again against Keith’s skin.


End file.
